Mole Castle
Mole Castle is an episode of Third Squad. Later on, you'll notice that it is the opposite of Eagle Castle. Plot Commander Cape Trully is out exploring the Dried Out Lake. He slips and falls in it. He accidentally falls on a pipe and pushes the pipe through the ground. The pipe falls on a mole, so the mole comes up and ties Cape Trully to a stick. Cape Trully slips through, then gets in his drill with the gold offering. He falls into a skull, and the skull is lifted up above the underground. Mrs. Four Arms sees this and reports it to the Third Squad Underground Force. "We'll do it" said the leader. Mrs. Four Arms got angry. The Underground Force went off to the Mole Castle with big shoes. They drilled through the ground. When they came to the moles, they took off their shoes. Their feet were hairy. They climbed upside down like a bat. The foot hairs were tied to a pipe. The drills crashed. The moles pelted the Underground Force with dirt balls. The TSUF attacked back with stink bombs. The moles won and TSUF retreated. The leader of TSUF went over to the Third Squad. "We need help" he said. Bull Rammer, Elastic Warrior, Irish Knight, and Elfis went to the TSUF hideout. All four were put in separate pods with tiny drills on them. "This test will see if you can handle going underground" said the leader, pulling a lever. Third Squad went underground and spun around and around and around. Mrs. Four Arms came in and got angry again. Third Squad spun around, around, around, and around. Bull Rammer, Elastic Warrior, and Elfis were thrown against the ceiling. "I knew we shouldn't've called them up" said the leader. "Wait" said another member of TSUF. Irish Knight was still in his pod. He got out and stood up on it. He jumped onto another pod, then took the drill off of that one and threw it at another, destroying it. He jumped to the other one. "Congratulations, you made the team" said the leader, putting hair spray on Irish Knight's feet. TSUF and Irish Knight took off. Mrs. Four Arms got mad. TSUF went underground. Mole King shot more dirt balls. Irish Knight piloted his drill to block the dirt balls. The other members put their foot hair up and hung to the ceiling. Irish Knight did the same. TSUF got down and threw more stink bombs. Irish Knight and two others snuck past the others. Giant Mole Diggers were coming towards them. Irish Knight jumped up and fought with his shamrock sword. The two others went up to the skull with miniature drills. Commander Cape Trully was being attacked by the Horse Brothers. He got in a miniature drill and they drove off. But they couldn't get out. Irish Knight defeated the Giant Mole Diggers. The other members of Third Squad Underground Force came up and said, "Where's Cape Trully?" They drilled past the moles and found the skull. They tried to get him out but couldn't. Moles on flying machines attacked them. TSUF attacked back and defeated them while Irish Knight discovered strings holding up the skull. TSUF attacked the strings. The skull fell and Commander Cape Trully fell out with the members of TSUF. Mole King snuck up behind a member of TSUF and smelled a stink bomb. He said something. Cape Trully held up a screen that showed Bull Rammer. He said what Mole King said. "Mole King said the stink of the stink bombs are delightful and wants to join Big Green" said Cape Trully. Later, TSUF and the moles were with Third Squad. They were in the TSUF hideout. Mrs. Four Arms walked by. He growled softly. Irish Knight, Bull Rammer, Elastic Warrior, and Elfis walked past him. They all had foot hairs. Miniature ram bombs were tangled in Bull Rammer's hairs and a microphone was tied to Elfis' left foot. "GRRRRR" said Mrs. Four Arms after she gasped. The episode ended after the moles set stink blowers all over the place. Category:Third Squad